The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Roxi2Star
Summary: It had taken no less than three hours for Edward to be convinced that Magic was real. He wanted to study it. But if Edward wanted to be at the school he needed to work there. Teaching Alchemy. It took no less than 5 minutes to convince him, even if he shouted loud "Nos!" at first. All Dumbledore had to say was "It's equivalent exchange. To gain knowledge you must give knowledge."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note; Welcome to hell dear reader. I have recently rediscovered my two long loves and have decided to write a FMA and HP crossover featuring Professor Ed. Just some things to note before you begin it's the Brotherhood Timeline and ah Ed still has Alchemy. I have no reason as to why so just roll with it. Everything else is the same. Cannon pairings in all universes aside from Edward/Greed/Ling. I dunno poly Bisexual Ed. Edwin, EdGreedLing, maybe some Almei? We'll see.**

 **Second thing to note, this fic is garbage. I mean it. It's one of the worst things I've written in a while. But you know what?** ** _I don't care and I love it anyway._** **It's a love letter to myself. It has flaws, out of characterness here and there, and bull shit that just happens because it can. It doesn't take itself seriously and neither should you. It's good, cheesy fun with some serious themes here and there. The writing is bad but like I said I don't care! It's my trash baby fic by me for me, describing my love to me. I just wanna share.**

 **Have fun and enjoy my absolute trash :)**

It had been a month since Edward had went off to search the west, and learn about their forms of Alchemy. He started heading South West to the country of Aerugo. Aerugo was an interesting country, with a rainy and cold climate. Even though it was a southern nation. Something about sea currents and wind pressure making it so cold. Aside from the cold it was a forest region. With woods so thick and trees so high it sometimes felt like he was walking at night.

Ed marched on, ignoring the slight ache in his left leg from the weather. He was traveling the forest because of a rumor. An old legion saying that there was a doorway that lead to another world. Hardly anyone had seen it ever and most thought it to be a myth. But something about it had peaked Edward's interest. It might not lead to another world but it would most likely be interesting and help his research.

However, it was starting to wear on him. What would this door even look like? He sighed as he marched on. Honestly, this trek through the woods reminded him of running around the Amestrian woods with Greed. He smiled softly. Edward had been very stressed at the time with the upcoming Promise Day, but Greed sure knew how to relieve pressure when he wanted it. A soft blush dusted Ed's cheeks as he remembered those days.

" _I want everything Ed. That includes you"_

" _Well, why shouldn't I want love? I'm Greed the avaricious. I want the finer things and whats finer than Love and World domination?"_

" _The prince wanted me to tell you he likes your ass too"_

Ed gave a hard sigh. He missed Greed. It hurt to think about sometimes. Though he's sure even if Greed had survived he'd still be with Winry. She was the love of his life really- but he supposed Greed would want them both. And others. Maybe Winry could have enjoyed him too.

He shook the thought. He needed to focus on the task at hand, finding this stupid door or whatever it was and not think about something like that. He stomped his feet a little annoyed with his own thoughts. He was so wrapped up, he nearly passed what was clearly the door he was looking for.

He turned his attention to it. It was rather small and embedded into a rock. Fancy writing on it saying something in a language Edward couldn't read. He came closer, bending down the tiniest bit to get a good look.

"Sorta looks like Aerugian? But more... I dunno gruff?" He mumbled aloud. "Okay- that word is similar to Doorway, but..." He gave a hard sigh. "Well. Let's take a look at this magic doorway." He used his right hand, and opened the handle. It came open with some trouble but he the door was dark, but Ed could make out a long path covered in cobwebs. He grinned. "Well I'll be damned. Let's see where you go." He walked in, feeling his way down a path. It seemed to only be about 20 yards or so until he hit another door. He found the handle and came out into the woods again.

Accept it was a different wood and it was the middle of the night. Edward looked behind him. The way he came in was still open and poured in sunlight. His jaw nearly dropped. It wasn't possible. Was it? A door that lead to another world? Or perhaps it was just more world than they thought they had...

He took a step back and surveyed his surroundings. It was warm, felt like summer. Which was strange. It should be in the middle of March. This was definitely late summer air. He walked back down the path and checked he had a way back. It would be no use to get stuck someplace like this. Once he made sure he had an escape route he carried on.

These woods were different. The trees felt more alive somehow and the air was thick with something. The best he could describe it was the way Ling had described "The Dragon's Pulse". He moved on until the silhouette of a castle was seen in the distance. He followed it and came to the end of the forest. The first thing was a small hut. It looked cozy.

But the castle seemed to draw him near. It was the source of this feeling. He walked up the path and other a long wooden bridge before arriving at the front door. Should he knock? The castle looked inhabited. He shook his head and just came in. The inside was lovely with dark stone floors and another door before him. Voices could be heard inside... Not many, 10 maybe?

Edward's military instincts kicked in as he listened at the door. He could hear several people, men and woman. They seemed to be having as far as Edward could tell... A meeting. However, he couldn't understand a lick of it. Suddenly the voices stopped and the doors seemed to open on their own. Causing poor Ed to fall into the room. He face planted into the hard floor as the voices grew closer.

He looked up- he seemed to be in some sort of eating hall with long tables. Candles floated and the sky seemed to shine through the roof. Before he could even process it, several sticks were pointed at him. Which was very funny looking to him- especially because the people holding them were all in dresses and pointy hats. Edward couldn't help but roar with laughter.

"I'm sorry-" He started "I'm sure you're trying to threaten me but sticks? God did I have too much to drink or what..." He calmed down, looking at all the people. None of them seemed to have understood him.

The oldest of the group said something and they all put the sticks down. The old man turned to Edward and offered a friendly smile. Edward hesitated before smiling back. He wasn't going to hurt them and would like to apologise for trespassing. If he could speak the language. The old man said something again and gave his stick a wave.

And suddenly- like a ton of bricks Edward knew English. It was very sudden and he was self aware that in an instant he knew a second language.

"What the fuck?" Were the first words in English he ever spoke. The words were perfect, but he still had an accent. Almost German sounding. "That's weird."

"My apologies. I simply had to fix the language barrier if we were going to get anywhere." The old man said in a calm voice. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and may I ask your name and how you came to be here."

"How did- whatever I'll ask later. I'm Edward Elric- I found this weird door that lead into your woods out there."

"A door in the forbidden forest?" An old woman in green asked. "Sir does he mean the one we could never open?"

"It's open now. I think." Ed said "I double checked. Leads straight to Aerugo. Anyway- where am I? And what's with the sticks?"

"Their wands. And this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said with a pleasant smile. Once again Edward laughed.

"Is he a muggle...?" A woman asked.

"He got in- He can't be." The old woman said

"No, he's no muggle." Dumbledore said. "Did you say Aerugo? I'm not familiar with that place- but you look like a man I once knew who spoke of strange places. Tell me, are you familiar with a country called Amestris?"

"Yep. It's where I'm from." Edward said, wiping away a tear from laughter.

"Then I imagine you are an alchemist."

"One of the best- but back to this English thing. How am I speaking it?"

"I used a language charm on you." Dumbledore said simply "Alchemist... It seems our worlds have come together once more. It seems we have a lot to talk about. The rest of you get to bed, the students will be here in a few weeks time for the start of term, perhaps we will be adding a last second new subject. Please Mr. Alchemist come this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trash fic is trash fic. This is where the shitty lazy writing starts to come through. It only gets worse but also better from here friends.**

It had taken no less than three hours for Edward to be convinced that Magic was real. At first he was ill- magic. Real magic. Magic that went against everything he believed in. It took another hour for him to calm down and for this Dumbledore to explain that Magic and Alchemy weren't so different. Magic had similar rules. Nothing comes from nothing, and nothing can bring back the dead. Once Edward had calmed and listened-

He was fascinated. He had 10,000 theories and wanted to look into the school's library (where there is a school there is a library, and then there is research). However Dumbledore only smiled at his request to raid the library. If Edward wanted to be at the school he needed to work there. Teaching Alchemy.

It took no less than 5 minutes to convince him, even if he shouted loud "Nos!" at first. All Dumbledore had to say was

"It's equivalent exchange. To gain knowledge you must give knowledge."

By sunrise, there was a new subject at Hogwarts.

000

Edward had a few weeks to prepare. He took it in stride and figured out a way to contact his friends and family- the owls. These 'wizards' did it all by owl and it worked out alright for Ed. He was able to get a supply of a decent textbook from Amestris (Another teacher helped him translate them), a letter from Mustang about being careful in a new country and blah, blah. Needless to say, Ed had only skimmed it. He got a letter from Winry asking when he'd be home, and if she could get to him there. Ling sent a simple letter asking if Ed had gone mad. Not because of the magic, but that him being a teacher was a horrible idea. A letter from his teacher full of actually very helpful tips on teaching and a letter from Alphonse begging him not to beat up children.

Edward made no such promise.

It didn't take long to get a nice deal with Dumbledore worked out. Al and Winry could visit whenever. Winry because of his automail and Alphonse because he could help demonstrate on occasion. He would only teach 3rd year and up. And only one class per grade 2 times a week. This left him with plenty of time to research. He was given a large classroom and an office and sleeping quarters. He quickly invaded the space.

Books of Alchemy (and whatever he fancied from the library) piled all over the place. Photos- yes photos. Of his loved ones all over the place. He was starting to feel like Hughes... He always had a picture of Winry in his pocket and was willing to show it off. He had dozens of them. Pictures of Alphonse getting better, ones of his military friends, the chimeras, and even a bunch of Ling on the few times they saw each other.

Edward had truly made his office a sort of home base and didn't like exploring the castle. It was a damn maze. He only ever went to the owlry, the great hall, library and his room. The other teachers only saw him at meals on occasion and they were always full of questions. He had been hired in such a hurry, leaving them all out of the loop. The first time he came down for a meal they all pounced him with questions.

"Just how old are you?" A very tiny man asked.

"18." Edward answered as he sat.

"And you can teach?" A greasy haired man with a nasty smirk asked.

" _Probably better than you."_ Ed mumbled in Amestrian.

"Severus." The old woman snapped "Mr. Elrich...?"

"Elric." Ed corrected sitting.

"Mr. Elric, has the trust of Dumbledore. He hired him on the spot- that must mean he has a lot to offer."

"Thank you." Edward said, for a moment touched. "I don't think we've been introduced."

"Ah. My apologies Professor. Elric." Dumbledore said "You've been so busy getting comfortable- best we do it now since we're almost all here. Professor Trelawney is staying in her tower as normal and Professor Lupin" The greasy haired man's face twisted into a frown "won't be with us until the start of term I'm afraid. Their introductions will have to wait." Dumbledore smiled and introduced the whole staff one at a time. "Now as for the rest of you, I am aware Professor Elric is young but he demonstrated some of his abilities in my office when we met. He is most gifted. His age should not stop you from treating him as you would any colleague.

"Now, as most of you know the Dementors of Azkaban will be arriving tomorrow during the day. They will not be aloud on the grounds, and will simply guard the gate. I would like all of you to keep an eye out for Harry Potter, as his life is in more danger than any other student." Edward nodded. He had been doing mountains of research in the few weeks he has been there. The dementors sounded awful, as did this Sirius Black. And that poor Harry kid. Ed could sympathise greatly with him.

Perhaps he'd have a talk with him once school started.

000

Before Edward knew it, students were coming into the great hall. The normal empty chair on his right was now filled with a middle aged man- who really did not look well. His clothes were raddy and his hair a mess but he seemed rather kind. Sort of reminded Edward of Alphonse.

"Edward right?" The man asked after sitting down. "I'm Remus Lupin. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hello." Edward said, shaking his hand and meeting his eyes. Lupin's eyes were golden as well.

"Oh." He said softly looking Edward over before relaxing. "Nevermind." He shook his head and sighed.

"Ok..?" Edward asked looking out onto the crowd noticing that several of the students kept looking up and over at him. Many of them girl who looked away and giggled madly. "Is that normal...?"

"No." Lupin said a soft smile on his lips "Looks like you may have a few students who think you're attractive."

"Damn." Edward gave a sigh "That sounds annoying."

Lupin was going to respond but the sorting had begun. Edward kept an eye on the hat at all times. It seemed as though it had a soul bond to it, but he was learning that nothing was the way it seemed in this god forsaken country. After the sorting Dumbledore stood and began his speech.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued "And while they are with us I must take it plain that nobody is the leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

" _God..."_ Edward mumbled in Amestrian.

"On a happier note," He continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. First professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A small amount of applause. "As to our second new appointment, Well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the and of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs-"

" _Weak ass."_ Ed chuckled. Lupin shot him a look.

"However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who as agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." A much louder set of applause was heard. Ed smiled at the large man. He looked overjoyed. "And finally I am pleased to say that for the first time in nearly 300 years Hogwarts will be offering Alchemy as a subject. And it will be taught by Professor Elric." an even louder applause was given, if almost entirely from the girls.

Edward flushed in embarrassment, but otherwise kept his cool.

"I think they like you more than me." Lupin said softly.

"Shut up." Ed said as the feast began. He had grown used to the food just appearing and ate a few helpings of this and that. "So, explain to me again this whole team thing." He said to Lupin gesturing to the tables.

"Houses." Lupin corrected. "But I suppose they are rather like teams. Each student when they arrive is sorted into a house based on their personality, and the person they'll likely become. Or they'll be sorted into the place that will help them grow the most. But each year they have a competition. Whichever house earns the most points wins. As teachers we give points for correct answers, or good deeds and take them as punishments. You don't have to worry about keeping track. Just say however many points to whatever house and it will be done by magic." Lupin pointed at the four hour glasses.

"Fascinating." Edward said "Now, how come the green team looks nastier than the others."

"Slytherin." Lupin corrected. "And well... They have a bad reputation for producing evil witches and wizards..."

"Ah." Edward said finishing his plate. He never was to fond of green. Reminded him too much of a certain little monster.

Once dinner was finished the kids started to leave. Edward stood and watched as three kids came right up to Hagrid to congratulate him. Ed smiled putting his hands in coat pockets and going to leave.

"See ya Lupin." He waved to the other and left the hall, planning to write Alphonse, Ling and Winry about his first day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the tower, lagging behind the crowd. They talked to each other about the staff appointments.

"Alchemy. A whole new subject- I'll be taking it of course!" Hermione said "I haven't found much on Alchemy other than the Philosopher's stone but... Oh wow!"

"Are you excited for the class or because the teacher is handsome?" Ron asked, a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"The subject." Hermione said her cheeks pink "It doesn't matter how handsome he is."

"No what's impressive is his age." Percy said from behind them "He doesn't look much older than me." He said before pressing on "Out of the way, the password is fortuna major!"

"Percy has a point. Professor Elric is very young..."

"Must be good at his job then." Harry said with a shrug. "I'll take Alchemy. It sounds better than most subjects we have." He said as they were ushered into the tower. Alchemy did sound like fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**It should be noted I'm not a chemist. I just guess.**

Edward sat on his desk as students began to fill his classroom. Every seat had been filled. He sighed softly, knowing that after the first week half of them would be gone. It was his first class, and it was the third years. Sitting in front were the three kids he had seen at the feast. He looked over the rest of the class- most looked good enough. A few of those green team members looked a little too dumb but Edward wasn't going to judge them by appearances.

"Welcome to Introduction to Alchemy." A few girls swooned at his accent. "I am Professor Elric- Elric or Ed is fine. I'd say let's do roll but I'm sure some of you are going to walk out halfway through so I'll save roll for a few days." The class seemed stunned by this statement. "I'm going to be very upfront about this. Alchemy is hard. Alchemy is dangerous. Alchemy takes lots of study and dedication to even do the simplest" He grabbed a hunk of chalk and in an instant drew a circle on the floor. He leaned down and touched it and it lit up with sparks making a small stone duck on the ground "Do the simplest of transmutations."

The entire class sat up to get a look, murmuring with excitement. He clapped his hands and fixed the floor before continuing.

"But let's start simply by going over what you know about Alchemy. Just raise your hand if you have any idea- uh you in the front Ms-"

"Hermione." She said "Alchemy is the art of turning lead into gold isn't it?"

"Ehh. Sorta. Yes, you can turn lead into gold. It's a simple transmutation. Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. But we'll break that down throughout the year. Anything else?"

"And the philosopher's stone, that makes the elixir of eternal life." She added.

"No." Edward said. "The stone is a banned subject in the classroom as far as I'm concerned. It's the devil's research."

"What's so bad about it?" A snarky blonde in green asked.

"We'll be going over that and other taboos in the next few classes. Wait until then." He said "Is there anything else...?" He asked hopefully. No one raised their hand "Damn." He grabbed the chalk and wrote something on the board. "I guess we'll start from the beginning. Can anyone tell me what this" He wrote Equivalent Exchange "means?"

Hermione's hand went up, but so did the black haired boy's. He pointed to him "Mr."

"Harry Potter." He said, with a smile. Ed's eyebrows raised. This was him? Kinda scrawny. Then again so was Ed at that age. "I'm guessing... If you want something you have to give something equal to it."

"Right on the nose. 5 points to the red team."

"Gryffindor sir." Harry corrected.

"Right." Edward waved him off. "Anyway, equivalent exchange is the basis of alchemy. It is the number one rule that dominates over the field. We're going to spend the first few months on the first step of any transmutation. Understanding. To transmute you must know what the material is made up of." He dug around in his desk, and grabbed a stack of papers "Some of you muggle borns" He smirked, he was adopting the culture. "May know about this. The table of elements. Every single thing in this world is made of these elements. You need to know them all and what they combine to make. But we'll start with simple." He started to hand out tables "Memorise this. These are your building blocks. Matter in its most basic form."

The students all looked down and groaned. It seemed impossible to memorise.

"We'll have a test on it next week. So, study, study, study!" He said going back to the blackboard. "Now, you also have a bit of homework. It's not hard, just something to think about." He erased the board and wrote in big letters All is One and One is All. "You all have a month to think this over. Write it down on a simple essay before then whenever you have it figured out." They all nodded. "I'd write this down, it's important. Because if you don't do it, or are way off mark. I'll drop you from the class."

"What...?" Some students asked.

"You'll have it a little harder than I did. When I was 9 and starting to learn Alchemy from a proper teacher she dropped me and my little brother off on an island in the middle of a lake for a month. It helps." The students were all wide eyed. Edward smirked. "Spend some time outside, it's where you'll have the easiest time finding the answer."

They all nodded. Edward could only grin.

000

That evening while Edward was reading and eating a few letters were dropped on his book. He grinned looking them over. One from Al, one from Ling and one from Winry. He tore open the letter from Winry first.

 _Ed,_

 _I'm glad you're doing ok! This school sounds amazing, I can't wait to see it! When can I come to visit? I hope I don't just have to come because of your leg or something stupid like that! Speaking of your leg have you been oiling it properly? I hope so. Also you said in your last letter it gets cold there? Will you need to change out to your winter automail? If you think so tell me now- I'll have to build your leg from scratch. You grew out of the last one!_

 _Anyway, I'll be heading out to Rush Valley soon to keep working. Have fun teaching! I miss you._

 _Love, Winry._

Ed smiled as he read it over. Lupin was grinning at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That letter smells like perfume." He said with a chuckle.

"Does no-" He was going to say not but Lupin was right. Had Winry sprayed her perfume on this...? Smelled like it. "Well damn."

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"No." Edward said putting the letter away "Fiance"

"Woah. You're kinda young." He said

"There was never anyone else." He said simply. "So I figure don't fuck around and just ask her."

"Hmm. Very wise." Lupin said continuing his meal.

"Here." Ed said red faced. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. "She's smart and adorable. Be jealous." Lupin nodded looking the picture over

"Stunning." He said. Ed smirked and stashed the photo.

Ed moved on to the letter from Alphonse. He had included a photo of him and Mei. Alphonse looked happy with her.

 _Brother,_

 _That's an interesting theory. But I doubt all wizards are living philosopher's stones like dad was. Dad didn't need a wand. And they age. Maybe it comes from their qi? Alkahestry talks about qi being where the power comes from. Maybe wizards just have so much qi that they can bypass equivalent exchange? Find out if they feel fatigued after using too much magic. But no matter the answer I'm still eager to see it for myself! Let me know when I should come by! Do you think Mei could come too? She's interested in magic as well._

 _Anyway, the far east of Xing is amazing. Thick jungles of vines and bamboo! The people out here use Alchemy as a way to farm and control water. It's amazing. I hope to see you soon!_

 _-Al_

Wizards having qi... Interesting. He'd have to ask later when he had better materials on him. He opened the final letter from Ling.

 _Ed._

 _That magic stuff sounds cool. I bet Greed would have loved it._

Ed stopped for a moment. Greed would have loved magic. He'd have wanted to own it. Somehow.

 _Anyway... I'm thinking it might be time to down that stone. I've been saving it for a while now... Honestly I'm afraid taking it will kill me. The emperor is still holding on to life, but he'll drop any day now. I suppose it's now or never that I do it, huh? By the time you read this, I'll probably have taken it. So I'm either immortal or dead._

 _I'll have a letter sent either way._

 _Ling_

Edward reread the letter several times. His heart had dropped to his stomach. Ling could be dead. He could have been dead for days.

" _Bastard!"_ He cried grabbing his stuff. He marched out of the hall still rereading the letter. Ling better be ok, or Edward was going to kill him, himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward had sent Ling a letter demanding an explanation and hoping he was ok. He sent one to Al as well, hoping he would know something. In the meantime he tried to put it out of his mind. There was nothing he could do but hope Ling was tough enough to do this shit twice. He threw himself into work and research to keep his mind off Ling. He dove into the world of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

He held a book up to his nose as he walked the halls. Lupin mentioned for the first lesson of his with the 3rd years he'd be in a staff room- and Ed had a question about some spell. He came into the class not even putting the book down. He heard the students laughing as he approached Lupin

"Hey I got a qu-"

" _Big brother Ed."_

Edward's blood ran cold, and the room became silent. He knew that voice, that sad distorted little voice...

" _Can we play now?"_ He looked to the voice, his body rigid. Nina, as was as a chimera sat there on the floor.

" _We're just the same Edward."_ Shou Tucker stood beside her with a large grin " _Messing around with someone's life, it's our way Ed!"_

Edward was pressed against the wall, his eyes wide. They were dead. How could this even be real...?

" _Big brother..."_

Lupin finally came to his senses and stepped in front of Ed, Nina and Tucker turning to a strange orb.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted and it became a balloon was forced into the cabinet. "Ed- you're fine." Lupin said to the other.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward asked softly, frozen to the spot.

"A boggart. A creature that takes on your greatest fear- It was my lesson."

"Oh. Fu-" He caught himself that time "I think I read about that..." He went pink and started to relax "Just... took me by surprise."

"You're alright. You didn't even notice when you came in did you?" Lupin asked.

"No." Ed said

"I'm not sure what that was, but you seem s hooked up, are you alright? "

"I'm fine." he sighed and quickly changed the subject "Anyway, I was reading and had a quick question." He pulled the book up, as the students looked to each other.

"Did you see that...?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione. "What the heck was that thing? And that guy!"

"Poor Professor Elric..." Hermione said "He was shaking."

"Guess he's seen a lot." Ron said with a shrug. "It was creepy as hell but he looks okay now."

"Yeah..."

The news of Edward's encounter with a boggart seemed to spread quickly. By the next lesson, students were pestering him. The next class was with the third years, many of whom saw it first hand.

"So, what was that little dog thing?" Malfoy asked sitting down with his cast on.

"Shut up." Edward said not even looking at him. "I'm not talking about it."

"Scared?"

"Out of my goddamn mind." Edward said "20 points from the green team."

"It's Slytherin." Malfoy snapped.. "Honestly. And Professor, I need someone to take my notes, I can't use my hand."

"You've got two." Edward said "Use your left hand."

"I'm right handed."

"So? When I was 11 I was... Well, lets say I couldn't use my right hand for a while and learned to use my left. If your injury is as bad as you claim... You might not be able to use your arm all year. I'd get used to writing with my left hand if I were you." Edward said "Anyway. Settle down I've got some serious shit to talk about today." He said "We're going to talk about dangers and taboos."

The class looked to each other as Edward began writing on the board. He looked to Malfoy as he switched hands midword. On the board he had written 'Philosopher's Stone' 'Gold' and 'Human Transmutation'.

"In alchemy, these are the taboos." He said "The first is gold. It's not so much of a taboo to turn lead to gold... More so it's highly illegal." Ron Weasley visibly slumped at this. "Anyone tell me why? No one but Hermione...? Alright _Fraulein_ Granger." He said as the girls swooned at his Amestrian.

"It would lower the price of Gold. Gold is valuable because of how little of it there is."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Because you are right. It would defeat the purpose and just cause issues. Just, don't make gold. Now... The other two are a bit more... Well. Let's talk about the stone." Ed walked over to his desk and pulled out a glass case. Inside was a tiny red stone. One of the remainders from the Promise Day fiasco. Doctor Marco had sent one to Ed for teaching purposes. Ed considered throwing it out. "This, is a Philosopher's stone. Now, they are illegal to have unless you have proper documentation. Even more illegal to make... Stones are made from an energy. An energy made of human life. In this stone... This one alone... Are hundreds of souls."

The class gasped looking at the stone. Edward set it down. "With the stone you can bypass basic laws and make metal from thin air. But it uses up the souls inside... Hundreds of souls... used up in seconds..." He trailed off. "You can see why it's not legal. It's inhumane... It's one of the worst crimes an Alchemist can make. Don't mess with the stone and that field. It only leads to bloodshed."

"The third..." Edward continued "Is somehow, in ways... Worse. Human transmutation, or trying to bring back the dead. First, you should note it's impossible. You can make a body sure- it's easy. The ingredients are cheap. But even if you made a body... What could possibly be equal to a soul?" He asked. He caught Harry's eye. He could see the desire there. But it faded to sadness. Harry was smart. Smarter than Ed was. "There have been three documented cases of attempted human transmutation in the last few years. Each ended in a sad twist of fate...

"A woman alchemist lost her baby after it was born. So she tried to bring it back, and it failed. And her uterus was taken." Ed said softly looking down "So now, she could never have kids." He continued "A man and his friend wanted to change their country for the better." Edward hated fabricating this story... But it would drive the lesson home. "They wanted to see a brighter future. But the friend died and the man tried to bring him back. He lost his eyesight. Two brothers... Only 10 and 11 wanted to see their mom. The older wanted to stand and protect her- he lost his leg... the younger just wanted to feel his mother's warmth... He... He lost his whole body. The older in despair pulled his soul out and bound it to a suit of armor in exchange for his arm."

The class was silent, a few people looked close to tears.

"10 and 11...?" Lavender Brown asked, breaking down. Ed hated it when girls cried.

"Alchemy is dangerous." Edward said softly. "But so is magic isn't it? Magic has curses and things like... Like Boggarts. But it has things that are good. Like cheering charms, and what not. Alchemy is good too. Alchemy is applied to medicine and can heal wounds. It can help you fight, it can make art. It has both. I just want you all to understand that Alchemy can hurt you if you don't respect it and it's rules. It's unfair sometimes, unfair and harsh at it's worst... But helpful and kind... At it's best." He clapped his hands together and touched his window, making a glass flower. A lavender. "It's beautiful" He handed it over to Lavender Brown "Please stop crying, I can't stand it." His voice was so soft.

She nodded and blushed deeply taking the glass flower, looking up at him with her big eyes.

"Let's move to something a bit happier." Ed stood up and grinned. He wiped the board and started to draw "The parts of an Atom- who can tell me what an Atom is... Other than Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

As days turned into weeks, there was still no letter from Ling on if he had survived taking the stone. The weather turned colder, and wetter. Which of course started to mess with leg. The weather gave his port unbearable pain at the best of times. Not to mention his shoulder where his automail arm used to be was hurting almost as bad. And of course his stomach was aching from where he had been impaled at Briggs.

The leg was the worst, feeling more painful and stiff by the day. So much so, he had started limping a bit. The students and other teachers noticed. Madame Pomfrey practically dragged Edward to the Hospital wing when he started to limp.

"I told you I'm fine." He said after being forced to sit on a bed in the empty wing. "Nothing you can do. Just old wounds hurt in bad weather."

"I could give you a pain killer." Poppy said. Edward looked up hopeful. A pain killer would be awesome "But I need to see the wounds first."

"I..." He thought it over. It was only getting worse... "Fine. Speak of them to no one." He said and started to pull off his jacket. Poppy watched as his shirt came off.

"My god..." She gasped. "What on earth..."

"Not done." He said kicking off his boot and pulling his pant leg up.

"You poor dear." She said softly. Ed turned around so she could see his back. "Is that a stab wound...?"

"More like... Impaling. Had a building collapse on me- a metal rod went right threw me. Had to close it up myself. Course, that was a few years ago... Other two are even older."

"And you're not even 20..." She said softly. "I think I have something that will ease the pain. It won't get rid of it entirely... Those two." She said pointing to his arm and leg "Are magical wounds. I can tell by the scar pattern. It's not business what you did but I can't do much other than ease the pain there. The one on your stomach should be gone with the use of this potion... I can ask Severus to brew something a bit stronger but..." She grabbed a flew potion from her office "This should hold you over until then."

He took it from her and drowned it, grimacing at the taste. But he felt instant relief. "That's much better." He said putting his boot back on and rolling his pant leg down.

"It's no trouble dear." She said giving him a look "I'll have to tell Severus about the leg, is that alright?"

"If it gets rid of this pain sure." He grabbed his shirt and looked at her "Thank you, I do feel better."

00

In the next week he had gotten a letter from Alphonse. He ripped it open right away while enjoying his breakfast.

 _Brother._

 _Mei and I turned around as soon as we got your letter. But when we got back to the capital Ling had disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. He only told them to leave him be and to not disturb him. After a few days they got into his room and he was gone. But I don't think he's dead. Lan Fan is missing too. I don't know what happened to him. No one does. But he's alive I think... He's out there with Lan Fan doing something. I'll write again as soon as I learn about anything new._

 _-Al_

"Dammit..." Ed muttered softly.

"Something wrong?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah..." Ed said "A friend of mine is missing. I have no idea what happened... I feel like I should be out there looking for him..."

"I know the feeling." Lupin said "But I'm sure he'll be alright. I know it's not my place to say, but I think you have nothing to worry about. Edward nodded, and somehow... Felt better.

000

One month was up. Edward stood in the classroom as students filed in. Some looked upset. Ed smiled at them all.

"Does anyone think they have it?"

Some nodded. Others did not. Most handed in a paper. Malfoy and most of the Slytherins didn't even bother to show up. He grinned. He took the papers from them and started to read them right on the spot.

"You're doing it now...?" Hermione asked.

"What's the point in waiting?" Edward asked. "Well done Hermione, almost completely right." He said giving her paper back. She sighed in relief. "Weasley, what? No. Goodbye."

"See ya guys." Ron said with a wave.

"Seamus, goodbye. Good work Dean. Lavender you're so close... Barely pass. Ah Boot, good job. Harry... Almost word for word for my definition. Good job." Once he was finished there were ten students left. "Good work all of you. So who in their own words wants to share with the class? Dean?"

"Ah sure." Dean Thomas stood up "One is me. And I eat beef. Beef is cows. Cows eat grass. Which after I die and decompose my body becomes dirt which the grass uses to grow to be eaten by the chicken which I eat. It's all the same thing. Everything."

"5 points to Gryffindor for that, and a point to each of you who passed." Edward said with a grin "I'm very proud. Now with that, plus you've all got the basic parts of the atom, basic compounds as well as the whole periodic table. It's time for the fun to begin. Deconstruction. What would deconstruction be in the alchemical process. Hermione I know you know. How about Susan Bones."

"Oh um... It's... Where you take the atoms apart." She said after flipping through her notes.

"Perfect. Five points to the yellow team."

"Hufflepuff."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff. Whatever."

"Sir." Terry Boot said

"What?" He asked

"Well I was thinking sir... Alchemy is really cool but. We can do most of this stuff with magic."

"You're right." Edward said after a moment. "You could. But, Alchemy makes up in areas where magic falls short. Specifically in the combat area. Granted I come from a militaristic nation and have a military background myself-" the students looked to each other "And knowing what I know about my country and my colleagues and what I know about this country and it's military. I'm certain, any state alchemist could wipe out most of the aurors in a few minutes. Maybe less."

"Really...?"

"You have little to no magic without a wand. What happens if it gets snapped... Or deconstructed?" Edward asked. "I know a man who can snap and it would blow up in flames right in your hand."

Terry Boot didn't question alchemy after that.

000

Halloween was upon them. Most of the school headed to Hogsmeade, the local village for the day. Ed smiled to himself and took the time to sit in his classroom and read about all the ways to counjur birds. Transfiguration served to be an interesting subject and yet horrified him. He couldn't stop reading. He sipped his coffee enjoying the solitude.

That is until someone knocked on his door.

"Yes." Edward said with a sigh, setting his research aside. Severus Snape stood on the other side. "Oh. Come in." He narrowed his eyes. He had hardly spoken to the other since his arrival. What on earth could he want..?

"I was hoping I could ask you a question." Snape said curtly.

"Sure." Edward said

"Well... Since you arrived I did some research. Dumbledore added many new books on the subject... And I came across a rather intriguing area of Alchemy. Can Alchemy really bring back the dead?" Snape asked after a moment. Edward was stunned to say the least. He looked into Snape's eyes and saw true desperation. It wasn't the glimmer of hope that Harry had... These were the eyes of someone mad enough to do it.

"No." Edward said. "I don't know anything other than it's impossible."

"Are you sure...?" Snape asked eyes narrowing.

Edward felt something. Something in his brain. He knew what this was.

"Get the fuck out of my head." Edward said, his temper finally boiling over. "Don't ever, EVER try to look in there again. And as for human transmutation forget it. It doesn't work. What's dead is dead. Drop it now, never think about it again because you will fail. You will spend years working towards it, thinking you know better. But you will fail. You might even die. Lets hope you do if you ever try because let me tell you it's not something you want to survive!" Edward yelled. Snape tried to say something but Ed cut him off, screaming now. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO DO THIS? WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?" Edward asked putting his leg up on a chair and rolling the pant leg up. Snape looked away. "DON'T LOOK AWAY, THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE HEADED IF YOU FUCK WITH HUMAN TRANSMUTATION. WHOEVER IT IS, ISN'T WORTH HAVING BURY TWICE WHILE YOU LIE IN A POOL OF YOUR SUFFERING AND GUILT AS THE IMAGES YOU'RE SHOWN HAUNT YOUR DREAMS. DON'T EVER, EVER FUCK WITH THIS AND DON'T YOU EVER INVADE MY MIND AGAIN!" Edward screamed until Snape had pressed himself to the wall. "Now get out, don't talk to me again. And if I hear anything about and human transmutation again, I'll snap your wand and beat you with my bear hands."

Snape could only nod and run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shameless shipping. I love them.**

Edward had to take a breather after he blew up at Snape. He sunk down on his bed, panting a bit. His stump ached as the bad weather only got worse. He was feeling sick after that... Like his mind had been violated. He grabbed a picture of Winry from the shelf, trying to stay calm. He laid on the bed feeling a bit better. He thought of the way Winry would play with his hair when he got stressed at home... Thought about laying in bed with her. Sex. Then of course someone else had to sneak into his head.

" _You got sexy hips kid"_

" _Sex with you is like fighting. Fun and a little bloody~"_

" _When this is all done you're coming to be part of my Xingese harem."_

He had to take a nap. Even if it was small. He had to get Greed out of his head, because he was dead.

But before he could get comfortable his bedroom window burst open. Edward sat up to see the mess but standing in his bedroom was the missing Prince Ling Yao.

"L-Ling!" Edward said standing up. "What the hell? Send me that fucking letter then disappear- Ling...?" Ling was staring at him silently. "Ling?" Ed asked again. Then Ling smirked.

"Not quite." He said, holding up his left hand. The ouroboros was there and that voice- unmistakable. "Honey. I'm home." Greed grinned pulling the speechless blond into a hug. "Miss me?" Greed asked.

"What?" Edward pulled back holding him by the shoulders "You died. I watched you-" He looked away. He was near tears.

"When prince swallowed the stone. Something happened and I was rebooted. Third times the charm I guess~"

"Is Ling there two?" Edward asked still in shock

"Right here!" He said flipping to Ling with ease. "Sorry for the shock Ed- when I took the stone and Greed showed up... Well he kinda went a little nuts saying he had to find you. Took him two weeks to start listening to me and Lan Fan." Ling said pointing to the window. Lan Fan sat on the edge watching the two. "After which I gave him some general directions and we ended up here."

"Why did he go crazy...?" Ed asked.

"I wanted to see you." Greed said now in control. "My prize possession." Greed said really turning up his charm. "I was back in the right spot and realised you weren't in my harem. So I came running." Greed lifted his chin kissing his neck.

"I'm engaged you know." Edward said softly, not pushing him away. "A lot happens when you're dead for two years."

"I know." Greed said before biting his neck gently, pushing him closer to the bed "Maybe I'll own you both." He whispered. Ed knew he should have punched him for that. But instead, pulled him down into a kiss.

000

Edward panted and he lay on Greed's chest. His own hair was down in a mess as was the other's. He had needed that. He sat up slightly, looking up at Greed. He had missed the way Greed's eyes looked. They were different from Ling despite being the same shape and color. It was just something about them...

"I missed you." Edward said softly

"Mmm, I missed you too." Greed said pulling Ed's head up a bit more "God, you look just the same yet completely different." He said softly "Where's the sappy inexperienced teenager I fell for in the woods?"

"He grew up into a sappy slightly less inexperienced young adult." Ed said softly. Greed laughed and took his right hand

"And this shit... Man I was so fucking glad I got to see you get this shit fixed. Sorry your leg is still a hunk of junk." He said

"Nah. It reminds me not to do stupid shit." Edward said "And it was always about getting Al restored. From the start I never gave a damn about my own limbs." Edward mumbled softly He glanced at the clock and sighed. The Halloween feast must be finishing up around now. His stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry~" Ling said taking control.

"Mmm. Yeah. I'll have a big breakfast." He said hoping to finally get some sleep. That is until someone was knocking hard at his office door. "Damn." He muttered "Hold on- I'm coming." He slipped pants on, not bothering to fix anything else. He opened the office door to the face of McGonagall

"Elric- Black has been spotted in the castle." She said before noticing his state. "Get dressed we need to search this castle top to bottom." She ordered.

"Yeah." He nods "Five minutes." He closes the door and tosses on a shirt "You, stay put. Last thing I need is you running around. Lan Fan!" He called out the window. "Inside please." She nodded and came down from her perch. "Stay." He warned them both throwing shoes on. "I mean it." He ran out of the office before even fixing his hair.

Edward met up with the other teachers outside the great hall. All the students had been put in there for now. Ed looked to the other teachers and stood by Lupin.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Black attacked the fat lady, the painting that guards Gryffindor tower." Lupin said, before asking "Where were you at dinner?"

"I was feeling ah... under the weather." he said "Was half asleep when McGonagall came to get me."

"Lupin, Elric." McGonagall said "Both of you search the library and astronomy tower." She ordered. Edward nearly saluted but caught himself.

The two set off for the library which held no sign of Black.

"I highly doubt Sirius Black would ever hide in library. Let alone step foot in one." Lupin said

"You sound like you would know." Edward said looking between shelves. Lupin didn't respond instead looking down. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing newly wrong no. It's just... I thought I knew him better than anyone at one point."

"Sirius Black, you mean." Edward said making sure.

"We went to school together. We were the best of friends. Him, me, a man named Peter Pettigrew and James Potter."

"Potter?" Edward asked. "Like, Harry Potter?"

"His father." Lupin said "The four of us were inseparable. But... Sirius betrayed James and got him killed then murdered Peter..." He shook his head "he's not the man I thought he was..."

"Sorry." Edward said "That must have been hell."

Lupin didn't say more.

000

The whole castle took hours to search, but Sirius Black was gone. No one had seen him besides a painting and a ghost. There was no sign he was even here. Edward and Lupin waited in the Entrance hall for more orders. McGonagall and Dumbledore came down the steps from the grand staircase with a teacher Edward had never laid eyes on before. She was very skinny with lots of big hair and big glasses that made her eyes look huge.

"Professor I have felt a strange presence in the castle tonight I swear. A man covered in blood with long black hair like ink!"

"Yes Trelawney we are well aware Sirius Black was here." McGonagall spat. But Trelawney ignored her.

"Soaked in the blood of many souls!" Trelawney cried. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Yes I imagine he would be." Dumbledore said and turned to the other teachers. "The dementors are angry and wish to search the castle. But they won't while I am Head Master. But it does seem we will have to beef up security."

"Blood!" Trelawney cried "Blood and Greed!"

Edward stiffened.

"Sybil please. He isn't here." McGonagall said

"Either way." Dumbledore brushed them off with a smile "It is late. I shall check on the students and make sure they are kept watched all night. The rest of you should get to bed."

Edward didn't need telling twice. He tucked some hair behind his ear before making his way back to his office. He came in and closed the door behind him, and Greed. Or Ling? Whichever. He was right where Edward had left him.

"I'm so tired." Ed muttered before falling face first into bed, kicking his boots off.

"I bet. You were gone for way too damn long." So Greed was in control. "What were you all even looking for?"

"A mass murderer who wants to kill a teenager." Edward mumbled letting Greed pull him closer.

"Ouch. Did he murder any teenagers?" Greed asked. Edward shook his head "Lame."

"Shut up. I wanna sleep." Ed said relaxing.

Greed only grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I think some things that happen in this chapter would actually fly at Hogwarts? Maybe not, but then again this is the school that had a three headed dog that could kill people just. Casually in room. The school with a murder forest. The school with a giant snake in the basement. I think letting a prince hang out and cut off his limbs for science would fit right in.**

When Edward woke up, he noticed a few sensations. Firstly, his port was aching like a bitch and he'd have to hop down by the hospital wing before breakfast. Second, that whatever pillow he was using was very warm, smooth but hard. Thirdly, that someone was playing with his hair. He groaned and opened his eyes only to be met with naked chest. He lifted his head and the other grinned.

"Morning Ed! Is it time for breakfast?" Ling asked with a large grin. "Because I'm really hungry."

"Is food all you think about?" Edward asked with a roll of his eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"No. I think about being Emperor. I think about you. Currently I'm thinking you should wear your hair down more." Ling said leaning on his hand. "Greed agrees."

"Hmm." Edward shrugged and started to get dressed. "I'll have to explain to my boss that you just showed up out of nowhere. You might have to leave so be ready for that. Also. You're Ling Yao, prince of Xing no matter who's in control. I don't need to explain the whole homunculus sharing body thing ok?"

"Sure thing." Ling said putting his hair up "Lan Fan, you sleep ok?" A metal thumbs up came from the couch. "Good. Can't have you getting hurt from bad sleeping arrangements."

"I'll have to write Al that you two are ok. He and Mei went back to the capital and are currently looking for you- I'll do it over food." Ed sighed putting his shoes on, this time consciously not putting his hair up. Only brushing it. "I gotta think up an excuse for you showing up..." Edward mumbled.

"Well. I could just say I was passing through and wanted to see you for a few days. Because I do want to explore this country a bit. The idea of a whole new world is amazing. I'll study and explore in the name of Xing while waiting for the Emperor to kick the bucket."

"Don't you need to be there for that?"

"Nah. I'm already named the heir. I have supporters and junk. And if I go back and some other punk is emperor, well. I don't think Greed would allow it." he shrugged

"How is the emperor doing anyway?"

"Frightfully well." he said "Now let's get some grub!"

"Sure. But let me talk to the headmaster before you come charging in and eating this place out of house and home." Ed said leading the way with a slight limp.

"You ok?"

"Stump pain. I'll get it fixed later." Edward dismissed him. He led the way to the great hall but had Ling outside. He strolled right up to the front table, ignoring stares from girls all giggling about his hair.

"Good morning Professor Elric." Dumbledore said

"Morning. Listen, I got a small favor to ask." Edward said "I had a friend show up this morning- very sudden asshole didn't say he was coming... anyway he's just making a pit stop before heading off to explore for a bit. Should I kick him out and send him to Hogsmeade or can he just stay in my quarters. Hell if he does... I could use him for a lesson."

"Is he also an Alchemist?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope. He's a product of Alchemy that I could show the older students."

"Oh? He sounds fascinating." Dumbledore said "I'd love to meet him. And yes, Hogwarts would love to play host to your friend for a short time. As long as he helps you in your class."

"Awesome. You'll have to do that little translation thing. I'll grab him." Ed said walking right back down the tables and pulled Ling inside.

" _Food."_ He groaned in Amestrian. " _Ed that all looks really good."_

" _Quit whining."_ Edward snapped.

As the approached the table, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and first conjured a chair for Ling, then cast one on him so he could speak. Ling stood dumbstruck for a moment then grinned.

"Well look at that." he said with a grin "English."

" English indeed." Dumbledore said "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

" Nice to meet you. I'm Prince Ling Yao of Xing." he held out his hand. The other teachers looked to each other. A prince?

"A pleasure. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Ling grinned, eyeing Dumbledore's wand. Greed practically purred.

000

Edward had decided just what Ling and Greed could help him with. However, it could get quite graphic so he decided perhaps only 5th years and up should see. Edward sat on his desk as his 5th years all came into the classroom. The 5th year class was entirely too small. It only had 6 students. One from each house, and the Weasley Twins, both of whom were trouble makers at first but after Edward nearly punched one of them before calming and showing them some cool Alchemy, they buckled down and proved they could be decent Alchemists. Greed stood next to Ed, smirking as the students arrived.

" _Could have sworn you'd be more popular by the way the female students look at you."_ Greed whispered to Edward in Amestrian.

" _It used to be full. I kicked most of them out."_

" _You're such a hard ass teacher. Kinda hot."_

"Wow Professor. " George Weasley began "You let your hair down."

"Finally loosening up?" Fred asked "Let's celebrate. "

"Sit down and shut up." Ed said with a grin. They were the last to join "Before we begin this is my friend Ling Yao. He's gonna be helping us today."

"Hello there." Ling said slipping into control.

"In class the other day we started talking about atoms and atom parts. Who can tell me the parts of the atom?" Edward asked "Okay Davies, shoot."

"Proton, Neutron, and Electron." Rodger Davies said

"Good. 5 points to the blue team."

"Ravenclaw..." Davies mumbled knowing it would be no use.

"Alright now remember ions? When the number of electrons differs from the norm this creates different types of that element. Then isotopes are when the neutrons vary making different types of the element. Normally different hardness between ions. And that is the case in today's element carbon. Carbon is a special element and who can tell me why?" Edward sighs "What is it Weasley."

"Carbon is special because it got asked out by oxygen the most popular element and now all the other elements are jealous."

"Carbon is special" Edward said ignoring the answer while Ling. Or Greed? Who knows, one of them laughed. "Because all living things are made up of carbon. A lot of carbon. And carbon has a lot of ions in different degrees of hardness. In fact, it can be one of the hardest materials on earth. It's what diamonds are made of. But it can also be soft and crumble. As alchemists we can change an element into a different ion or isotope. That's what I'm going to show you today."

"Then why if your friend here?" Adrian Pucey asked.

"Because Ling has a special alchemical... ability. I won't explain it and neither will he just know he can do this." Edward looked to Ling who grinned and threw up his ultimate shield, covering his body in black carbon. "This is his carbon shield. It's hard as shit."

"That's amazing." Cedric Digory said softly.

"I know. I'm awesome." Greed said after taking control.

"How do we know it's actually hard?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Let me show you." Edward said clapping his hands together and pulling a large ax out of the floor. "Pick a body part."

Greed held out his arm before stopping and rolling the sleeve up. "I like this coat." Edward rolled his eyes before pulling the ax back and giving a good swing down on Greed's arm. It bounced back and nearly sent Edward back if not for his own reflexes and Greed wrapping an arm around him.

The students looked impressed and all made some sort of excited noise. Ed blushed dusting himself off

"Hard as shit." He said "But we can change that with a simple transmutation." he set the ax down and clapped his hands and placed them on Greed's arm "Simply change the hardness and his shield is as good as useless. Let's try this whole ax thing again, I'd look away if you're squeamish." he lifted the ax up.

"Professor don't!" a few shouted. Greed grinned as Ed slammed the ax down. Cutting his hand clean off.

"Owe." Greed said, before laughing "Shit you all look hilarious." he ignore the pain and he regenerated his hand, the other turning to dust "I'm glad you are so concerned for my safety."

"Blimey..." one twin mumbled

"How did he do that?"

" Don't ask." Both Edward and Greed replied. "But we all won't forget carbon and its hardness any time soon huh?"

000

The next day at breakfast many students came up to him and Ling asking more questions about Ling's powers. Edward smoothed them all over, without giving anything away. As they ate, several letters were dropped on his plate. He opened the first from Winry, smelling again for her perfume. He blushed darkly, it was his favorite kind.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _I should have your winter automail ready by the end of the month. I'm still waiting on the last metal shipment from Briggs. If the pain gets worse a warm wet towel and a massage will do the trick to relieve temporarily._

 _Greed is back? As in the Greed you fooled around with in the woods a bunch before the Promised day? As in the Greed that we well... You know what happened that last night we saw each other before then. Have you guys done anything? Please tell in graphic detail._

Edward nearly spat out his coffee. Winry was definitely a pervert in bed... He kept reading.

 _Anyway, hopefully I'll see you soon! I miss you so much._

 _Love Winry._

"In graphic detail huh?" Ling asked reading over his shoulder before chuckling. "You two are so cute it makes me sick."

"Jealous?" Edward asked

"Yeah. Actually."

He smirked before opening the second letter from Mustang.

 _Fullmetal_

 _Greed the Homunculus is back? Interesting... I know he was our ally in the promise day, but I'm not about to forget he nearly took over for Father and swallowed the country up himself. Keep an eye on him._

 _Mustang._

Edward sighed and moved onto the last letter from Al.

 _Brother,_

 _I'm glad Ling is okay! Mei and I were getting worried. But Greed is back? I'm not sure how that's possible but... I guess that's a good thing? For you at least. I know you and Greed had something at one point brother but you should still be careful. Anyway, since Mei and I had to postpone our trip to the far east, we're going to head back to Amestris for a while and then maybe we'll stop by your school after the New Year!_

 _~Al_

"What is with them...?" Ling asked.

"Will you stop reading over my shoulder?" Edward snapped and sighed "Don't let him take it personally. Their just concerned. But we both know him better than they do."

"I would hope I did.." Ling said "I would hope."


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah, sorry bros. Guess who forgot this exsisted (Me, the awnser is me) Which is funny bc I have the next like, 6 chapters written ready to upload? Anyway sorry for the wait enjoy**

Quidditch was apparently a big deal. When Remus first mentioned the sport, Edward stared blankly at him, while Ling (He knew it was Ling because there was food on the table) looked up from his plate interested.

"Quidditch." Lupin repeated. "It's a sport wizards play on broomsticks."

"On broomsticks? Like they fly?" Ling asked.

"And try to score points and knock each other out of the sky." Lupin said

"Sounds dangerous." Edward said with a grin.

"Horribly dangerous." Ling agreed.

"Oh it is." Lupin couldn't help but grin.

Of course with an introduction like this, Edward was excited for the Gryffindors versus Hufflepuff match. He knew most of the students on both teams and it would be plenty of fun to watch them battle it out in the sky. The only downside to most of this however was the weather. The harsh rain was no good for his port. It ached so bad that morning that no pain killer could possibly cure it. Ling had noticed and insisted on practically holding Edward's hand to keep him upright.

"Will you knock that shit off?" Edward grumbled as they walked the hall towards the great hall for breakfast. "I can walk just fine."

"Could have fooled me." Ling said "I know he's a big boy Greed- shut up." Ling snapped off to the side. "Greed said stop limping he can't have his prized possession looking roughed up."

"Tell Greed to blow it out his ass. I'm fine the limp will go away with the weather." Edward said as the crossed into the hall. His limp didn't go unnoticed. It never did.

"Morning Edward. Morning Ling." Lupin said as they sat down, Ling immediately dug into his plate, eating loudly. "Ready for the game today?"

"Hell yeah." Edward said, subconsciously rubbing his port. Ling's eyes narrowed on it. "Sounds like it'll be a blast. Also- heard you were sick the other day. You ok?"

"I'm fine really and the game normally is. The students get very excited, as it's a high intensity game. However house tensions are usually at their worst around the games." Lupin said giving a sigh "When I went here James nearly got in a fight with the Slytherin team captain the day of a game when we were 15." He smiled softly "James was so rash and impulsive."

"Sounds like Edward at 15." Ling said "When we first met, Ed was about nothing but 5 feet of anger."

"I was not five foot-" Edward growled.

"My bad. 4 foot 11. He didn't even come up to my shoulder." Ling grinned as Edward glared, folding his arms over his chest. "But he was tough as rocks and took down men three times his side if they looked at him wrong."

"Really? I've heard when you're upset you have a nasty temper..." Lupin said softly.

"He mellowed out recently. Sort of." Ling said, taking the opportunity to rub Edward's port and try and relax it. Edward stiffened at first but relaxed in his hand.

Lupin laughed "Well anyway, the game will be fun. I just wish the weather wasn't so bad."

"Don't we all..." Edward said softly.

000

Edward and Ling walked behind Lupin as they made their way down to the quidditch pitch holding umbrellas in an attempt to stay dry. Ling kept looking around, a frown settling on his face. Edward frowned as well.

" _Are you okay?"_ He asked in Amestrian.

" _There's a strange presence around this school. I noticed it first thing when I arrived but Lan Fan and I chalked it up to magic... But it's different today. I sensed it changing this morning and told Greed to let me keep control so I could monitor it."_

" _What is it you think?"_

" _Not sure... It's a strange feeling. The best way I can describe it is the opposite of a homunculus. While they feel like thousands of people standing in the same spot... These feel like holes in the dragon pulse."_ Ling said " _At first it was a ring that moved around the castle. I thought it must be some magic defence but today... It feels excited. And like it's moving closer."_

"Everything alright?" Lupin asked

"Just fine~" Ling said an instant smile on his face. "I was just telling Ed this great joke in Amestrian. I'd share it with you but it loses meaning in the translation! Anyway the punch line- _laugh for me._ "

"That is the worst joke I've ever heard." Edward said. Ling lied with ease. He'll make a great politician.

"That's because you don't have a sense of humor!" Ling said putting an arm around him and pulling him close to quickly whisper " _Keep on guard."_

They reached the pitch and climbed to their seats. They weren't very high- maybe 20 feet from the ground if that so they had to crane their necks a bit if they wanted to see the game. But if they looked up for too long the rain pelted their faces.

"Hate the damn rain..." Edward mumbled.

"We'll be fine." Ling said his hand moving around Ed's waist and sitting on the seat next to him on the other side, trying to look casual. The two teams came up from opposite ends of the pitch, before Madam Hooch had them mount their brooms. And with her whistle they were off. Their brooms all swerved slightly in the intense winds. Edward watched as the teams tried to make goals, though all he saw was quick flashes of color in the rain and fog. At one point they called for a time out and started off again.

This time the players seemed more energized and flew faster scoring a few goals here and there. Ling's hand suddenly grabbed at Edward's side just as a rush of cold fell over him.

" _Ed- that presence..."_ Ling whispered.

" _I feel something too."_ Edward whispered back taking notice of those around him. It seemed as though everyone had felt a chill. Something more than the weather. Ling started twitching, his eyes wide. "Ling?" He asked.

" _There are so many..."_ Ling whispered, " _Fu. Greed- fuck."_ Ling's eyes rolled back, as the feeling of cold spread through him. He started thinking about things he hadn't in a long time. He remembered that day in the rain when Scar was after him. When Scar tore him apart and nearly killed him. " _Fuck Ed..."_ Ling fell into Ed for a moment before sitting up.

"Ling...?"

" _Prince passed out."_ Greed said. " _Some freaky shit going on- what the fuck is that?"_ Greed pointed up and for Edward it all became slow motion.

Harry Potter was falling. He was going to fall to his death. Ed stood and jumped from the stands. He landed on his left leg, and pain shot up him but he ignored it. He clapped his hands together. He remembered the battle with Kimbly and being impaled... That wound began to ach. He pressed his hands to the ground and created a large pole with plates for Harry to fall and break through slowing his fall. Edward remembered Nina. He ran and caught Harry in his arms- falling to the ground and he saw them.

Black hooded figures that floated down to Edward. Several of them all seemed to target him at once. Terror gripped his heart as he remembered those moments when the eye had opened on his stomach and he was used. Used to pull every soul out of people he loved. He glared as his strength started to fade as the creature got closer.

"NOT FUCKING TODAY." He yelled and with the will and might of only Edward Elric, punched the creature. It didn't do much but a silver light came in bright and made all the hooded figures retreat.

"Ed-" Greed called running up to him and Harry with several teachers. The other players were on the ground, and Dumbledore was at Edward's side, and Greed right behind him.

"Are you and Harry alright Professor Elric?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine-" Edward started but winced in pain. "I feel like shit and I think I twisted something on the drop down. Harry looks physically fine but shit..."

"We'll get you both to the hospital wing immediately." Edward nodded and let someone- probably Greed help him up. As he got to his feet he felt ill and coughed into his hand.

"You ok?" Greed asked, practically holding him up. "Don't puke."

"Fine- it's just blood." He said with a shrug. "Let me go, I can walk."

"Hell no." Greed said " _I won't ever let go."_

"Gr- Ling." He tried to protest as Harry was magically put on a stretcher. Ron and Hermione were already at his side. He was safe. "Fine." He leaned into it, feeling as though he might pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

**¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

Greed held Edward up. He was limping and probably still suffering from those things... Ling was still passed out somewhere in his subconscious. Greed on the other hand felt nothing. He had noticed during the game everyone was wrapped up in their own dread. Ling himself was reliving some of his worst memories. Ed must have been feeling the same.

They followed the group of teachers and students up to the castle with McGonagall leading the way. Harry floated on a cot. Greed looked down at Ed, he was starting to slow down, his hand holding his side.

" _You sure you're okay?"_ Greed asked " _I don't want you feeling like shit. If I need to carry you I will."_

" _I'm fine."_ Edward grumbled but nearly tripped " _It's just old wounds flaring up."_

" _You puked blood."_

" _It's just leftover damage from Briggs- fuck..."_ Ed's legs nearly gave out " _Whatever those things were made it a lot worse."_

" _Sounds like the old man is pissed about it."_ Greed said as a few teachers talked about Dumbledore's anger at the dementors.

" _So am I. Those things are here to look for that serial killer, not harass teenagers."_ Ed mumbled, leaning on him harder.

" _They aren't doing a good job at that."_ Greed said. But Edward didn't respond. He fell in his arms and Greed sighed " _If you would have just let me carry you. You wouldn't have passed out."_ He picks Ed up with ease.

"Is he ok?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, the little idiot just pushes through pain until he passes out." He rolled his eyes "Doesn't want help ever."

"Want me to conjure up a stretcher?"

"Nah." Greed said "I got him."

000

Edward sat up slowly, wondering when he had passed out. His stomach still hurt like a bitch and he was pretty sure mud had slipped into the cracks of his automail...

"Glad to see your awake. Prince and I were getting worried." Greed said "Can't have you getting to roughed up."

"I'm fine... Are Ling and Harry okay?" He asked.

"Ling is fine." Greed said "A little queasy still but physically fine. As for Harry... He still hasn't woken up yet." Greed motioned over to the bed across from Edward where Harry laid on the bed surrounded by the Quidditch team and his friends.

"Good to see you're alright Elric." One of the Weasley twins said. The other students turned and waved.

"Professor, thank you for saving Harry." Hermione said

"Yeah, if it weren't for you and that Alchemy stuff who knows what would have happened. It was wicked what you did. I wish I hadn't dropped your class now." Ron said

"When do we get to learn Alchemy without a circle?" Fred asked. "It would be so cool just to clap and do stuff."

"Well-" Edward said going to stand up

"Sit right back down." Madame Pomfrey said almost appearing out of nowhere. "Mr. Yao informed me you spat up blood."

"Oh that happens... Just an old wound." Edward said

"That impalement one?" She asked wand out. "Shirt up." Edward looked to the students and sighed. He took his shirt off, and heard a few of them gasp.

"Merlin's beard..." Hermione said softly.

"Those are some wicked scars professor." George said

"They look cool. But they were a bitch to get..." He said looking away. Madame Pomfrey sighed and held her wand up to the wound on his lower abdomen.

"Your organs are a little out of place. All healed as far as I can tell by it feels like your large intestine is putting stress on your stomach." She sighed "Damn Dementors. Must have given you an extreme shot of adrenaline and caused your body to seize up funny. Thus causing the blood. This happens while under stress?"

"Extreme stress. Didn't always. It started happening almost a year later. Got in a.. Accident, and after that I started to experience the blood." Edward said, not wanting to say 'Big gigantic battle.' in front of the kids.

"Must have been doing stupid things before you were completely healed."

"Sounds like him. I promise if you don't keep him strapped into bed he'll be running around getting hurt in no time." Greed said.

"Shut up." Edward snapped "I feel fine."

"Didn't you say you sprained an ankle?" Greed said with a grin. He was enjoying this. "And I swore your port was bleeding on the way up here. And you were limping this morning." He looked to Madame Pomfrey "I know he's in nearly constant pain from the weather."

"I'm fine-" Edward was cut off however.

"Constant?"

"No. Not constant and I'll be fine once I get my replacement automail! Which she will be here soon. I got a letter this morning saying she was heading out." Edward said "But I might have sprained my ankle yes."

Madame Pomfrey gave a heavy sigh. Just as Harry woke up.

000

Edward and Harry both had to stay the weekend in the hospital Wing. Ling (He was sure it was Ling because he then promptly went for food) Was nice enough to grab some books for Edward to read while he waited around. Ling stayed by his side for the most part until Madame Pomfrey kicked him out in the late evening, but the look he gave Edward before he left said he would most likely be back.

"Thank you, for saving my life by the way." Harry said after Madame Pomfrey left them for the night.

"Sure thing." Edward said over the top of his book.

"Ron told me you jumped right off the stands."

"I've jumped from higher." Edward said with a shrug. "It was honestly not a big deal."

"What did you do before you taught at Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Well..." Edward said, before deciding to be honest. "I was in the Military. I served from when I was 12 to when I was 16."

"What, really?" Harry asked. "Is that why you're covered in scars? And I mean you jumped from like 2 stories without a problem, did you have to fight a lot?"

"Yep. But even before the military I got in fights. I have a... Well hot temper. And while in the military I came across a bunch of assholes who pissed me off. And got in a bunch of fights. Usually with guys three times my size. And I normally kicked their ass."

"Oh..." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Get to sleep!" Madame Pomfrey yelled from her office shutting both of them up.

Harry laid down, trying to fall asleep for a few hours but sleep simply wouldn't come. He shot Edward a few glances. The other hadn't fallen asleep either, instead continued reading. Harry took a glance at the clock... Nearly 2 am. He sighed softly.

"Good you're up." Harry looked out over his covers. Edward's friend Ling stood at the side of Ed's bed. Harry was impressed he could move so silently... "I was hoping I wouldn't have to wake your ass, now move over."

"Shh, be quiet, you'll wake Harry." Edward said moving over. Ling hopped into the bed, sitting up next to him.

"Kid's gotta be out cold. I doubt I'll wake him." He put his arm around Ed, in a manor Harry didn't think most friends would. "How you feeling?"

"My gut hurts. Poppy rearranged me a bit so I'm better. My port still aches but hell it always does. Fixed my ankle up though. Magic is pretty helpful." He sighed leaning on Ling a bit "If I had known about Magic sooner... Then maybe Al wouldn't have needed to suffer like that for so long... Maybe we could have saved Nina."

"That little girl...?" Ling asked.

"Yeah..."

"Do you still blame yourself for that?" Ling asked moving some hair from his face, almost lovingly. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing anyone could do." But Edward didn't respond to this. "Let's talk about something else." Ling closed the book in Ed's hands and moved it aside. "Anything else." He cupped Edward's cheek turning him to face him.

Harry's heartbeat rose as Edward looked up at Ling with a soft pink blush, his hands grabbing at Ling's coat.

"Greed..." He said softly before Ling kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know what would be funny? A regular update schedule. Also guess who has a real adult job in the field they actually went to school for? I'm a hair dresser now. So theres that.**

 **Also EdXWinryXGreed with Ling also there is pretty great.**

During his weekend in the hospital Edward was greeted by many visitors of giggling girls each with a get well card coupled with flowers or some sort of sweet. One Miss Lavender Brown visited him daily, the glass flower sticking out of her bag.

"I hope you feel better, sir." She said with a large blush on her face before handing him a card and running off. Ed opened it only to be met with large amounts of glitter and hearts. Greed laughed looking at it over his shoulder.

"Aw, looks like she worked so hard." He said "I wonder what will happen when she finds out you're engaged."

"I hope she doesn't cry." Edward said softly "At least in front of me. I can't stand it when girls cry. Makes me feel helpless."

"Oh? What if I cry?" Greed asked

"You can't cry. If you cried that would mean you have a heart." Edward said with a small smirk.

"That hurts me. That hurts me so much I might cry."

Harry watched them from his bed. Edward was engaged? But he had seen him and Ling together the other night. Were they engaged? Or was Edward cheating on his spouse to be? Or was there a whole other arrangement...? He supposed it was really none of his business even though he was awfully curious.

"Speaking of, when will she get here?"

"In the next week." Edward said "Thank god."

"Mm... I think I'll head out around then. Say hello, spend the night~ Then leave the next day with Lan Fan."

"Already?"

"Yeah, it's been 3 weeks. It's time to explore some more. The world just got a lot bigger. So I think I'll do some traveling. I'll be back in the Spring I think, maybe later. And once your school year ends and you get some time with the Misses, I think the four of us should do some traveling."

"Sounds fun." He said with a smile

000

A few days after Ed was released from the hospital wing, he was starting to get twitchy. Winry was due to arrive any day. Ling and Greed made fun of him because of this making him even more on edge. But, by the next Friday, Edward would have his wish. He had alerted Dumbledore about her arrival and he had Hagrid making rounds into the forest to keep an eye out for her.

Edward was tense at dinner that night. She should have been here by now...

"Will you relax?" Ling said rubbing his back. "I'm sure she is fine. If she doesn't arrive today, I'll go looking for her tomorrow."

"I'm sure she's fine too but... I'm just excited." It was at this moment the door into the great hall was opened. Hagrid came in first, and Winry at his heels. She looked around with excitement, her eyes wide as she took in the sights of the castle. The students all looked to her as Edward stood. "Winry!" He said. She looked to the head table and grinned.

"Ed!" She cried. Edward jumped over the table, almost forgetting his surroundings. He ran to her, and she ran right past Hagrid. She threw her arms around Ed's neck and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you..." She said softly before pulling back to look him in the eye. "Dummy." Edward could only grin before kissing her sweetly.

That was until he remembered he just kissed her in front of the entire school and pulled back with a large blush. The entire student body stared, and he was sure several girls had already started to cry.

"Fuck." Edward said softly. He looked at Winry who looked just as flustered. "We should go."

"God you two are cute as hell." Ling was next to them in an instant.

"Hi Ling!" Winry said before pulling him into a hug as well. He hugged her back, making a lewd face at Edward. "Good to see you're back to your old self." Ling smirked, switching to Greed.

"Can't stop me." He said before giving her a wink.

"Seriously can we leave people are staring. And thanks for getting her in here safe Hagrid!" He turned to the other teacher.

"Ah, sure Professor. Didn't mind it none. Miss Winry is a sweet girl, wouldn't want her gettin lost in them forests. I hear you two are gettin married?"

"Eventually." Edward said starting to push Winry and Greed out. "Thanks again Hagrid!"

000

Edward wasn't sure how they had gone from small talk about automail to this. Not that he was complaining but... it had just happened so quickly. He lay on his side between two very warm and very naked bodies, all three panting hard and glowing. Winry's face was buried into his neck, their chests pressed together and her arms resting on him, while his arms hung around her. Behind him Greed was pressed into his back and spooning him. His arms wrapped around Ed and Winry. He kissed Ed's back before chuckling.

"Well, that was fun." Greed purred.

"Mmm, I'll say." Winry said snuggling closer to Edward "We should definitely do that more often."

"Mm, sure." Edward mumbled softly, feeling a bit sleepy.

"We should go at it a few more times before day break. Think that's when I'll head out."

"Mm..." Edward mumbled but didn't fight.

000

Morning came far too quickly. Ling had to force himself from the very warm bed, to much complaints. Once they were all dressed it was time to say goodbyes.

"You'll have to tell me what it's like out there." Edward said as Ling opened the window, Lan Fan already outside waiting.

"Once you finish up here you should see for yourself. You too Winry." Ling said with a large grin.

"Can't wait. Now be safe you two, stay out of trouble." Winry said

"No promises!" He replied

"In fact I intend to raise a bit of hell." Greed said slipping into control. "And you two behave, use a condom!"

"Asshat." Edward said with a smile as Greed climbed out of the window "See you soon."

"See ya Winry." He said to her and winked "And you, quit getting beaten up, if I come back and you're in the hospital again, I'll be pissed." Greed grinned and gave him a deep, if not overly passionate kiss. "Goodbye!" He said and dropped out of sight, Lan Fan following after.

000

Greed slid down the side of the castle using his ultimate shield. He hit the ground first and Lan Fan landed next to him. He turned to her letting Ling take control.

"Where shall we go first?" Ling asked her

"Actually, before we leave... I saw something strange last night I'd like to look into." She said "A large black dog disappearing under a deadly tree."

"Sounds fun." Ling said "A perfect place to start exploring."


	11. Chapter 11

**Soooooooo... It's been how long again? Whoops anyway**

As Greed and Lan Fan disappeared Edward turned to Winry with a soft smile. He took her hand in his and she smiled back.

"So, when should we change your automail over? I'm kind of excited about your northern leg. I got some tips from an engineer from Briggs who opened up shop in Rush Valley. It's cutting edge stuff!" Winry said her eyes bright as she spoke.

"How about after breakfast? You can do it while I grade some essays." Edward said starting to lead her from the room.

"Grade some essays." She repeated with a laugh "Sorry, it's just really funny that you're a teacher. I never thought you would."

"Hey, I'm a great teacher!" He snapped as they walked hand in hand. "Besides I have to if I want to continue my research here. You should see the library, it seems almost endless."

"Of course you're excited about a library. Alchemy freak." She giggled.

"Oi, what was that?" Edward asked playfully making sure they were alone in the hall

"Alchemy freak~" Winry teased "oof!" Edward had lifted her up with one arm, the other under her chin.

"Say it again, I dare you." Edward teased her. She put her hands around his shoulder.

"Or what, Alchemy Freak?" She asked with a cheeky grin. Ed only smirked before kissing her. She giggled and kissed him back.

"Ahem..."

Edward dropped Winry as someone spoke. She fell to the floor with a soft thunk. "Edward!" She cried, looking up at him from the floor.

"Shit, sorry Win!" Ed helped her up as Professor Lupin laughed.

"Sorry for interrupting." he said to them. "But one might think you're students snogging in the hallways like this."

"Shut up." Edward grumbled, his cheeks red.

"It's fine. I was young once too." Lupin smiles at them "At any rate it's time for breakfast Pr- Ed." He walked past them "Come on!" Ed and Winry grinned at each other following after hand in hand.

They entered the Great Hall to many murmurs and glares towards Winry. But she was too wrapped up in the beauty of the hall and Edward's warm hand to notice or care. They sat together with Winry taking Ling's old seat. She helped herself to the food and smiled.

"It's amazing. This whole place is amazing." She turned to Edward and smiled brighter.

"Yeah... _Honestly it still freaks me out sometimes."_ Edward said switching to Amestrian. " _My whole life I fought back at people who called Alchemy, magic. I said magic didn't exist. It went, still sorta does go against everything I've ever believed in. And here it was, real this whole time. Their magic is amazing. They grew their own bones back. They can heal almost anything... they turn animals into objects and back... it's sick and fascinating."_

" _Oh..."_ Winry said softly " _Do you think you might have been able to help Al if you found this sooner?"_

" _I'm not sure. I don't think so, Al's body was taken by Truth. But magic probably could have helped Nina. It could have helped the wounded after Ishval. There are so many who could have used it."_ Edward said " _And it's been here this whole time."_

" _But think about all the good you could do now."_ Winry said softly " _You can't change the past so take what you're learning and do something good with it."_ She took his hand looked up at him. Edward smiled.

" _You really are incredible."_

"Don't be a baby." Winry said a hand holding his leg down.

"Just do it!" Edward said. He lay on his bed, no pants on as Winry attached his new northern leg, waiting for her to just attach the nerves. She rolled her eyes and twisted her wrench. "Ah! Dammit Winry!"

"Sorry Ed, but I just had to pull the bandaid off." Winry said with a shrug. "Now hop up, see how it feels."

Edward grumbled as he stood and got a feel for the new leg. He gave a kicked and grinned. "Ah yeah! It's so light! I forgot how good northern automail feels!" He grabbed his pants and grinned "Let's go for a walk."

"What?" Winry asked as Ed grabbed a long red coat with white fur around the collar.

"It snowed last night so let's go enjoy it." He said tossing her, her own coat.

Edward lead the way out, into the freshly fallen snow. It was a lovely dusting that looked like white glitter had covered the ground. He pulled her along to the grounds, before bursting into a sprint. Winry let him go and watched fondly as he ran. He jumped up and gave a kick, laughing.

"Winry, it's so light! It's like it's not here at all!" He shouted before running back to her "My port barely aches, my limp is gone, I love this automail."

"I'm glad!" Winry said with a large smile "I was worried it would be too light."

"Not at all, it almost feels like a real leg. At least compared to the steel leg." Edward said. "Now let's have a bit of fun." He said before throwing a snowball at her chest.

"Edward!" Winry said before grinning "It's on Alchemy freak!" She grabbed some snow and tossed it at Edward. He didn't bother to dodge and instead returned fire. They laughed as they pelted each other in snowballs for nearly an hour until they were both tired, cold and wet.

"Damn I'm cold." Edward grumbled as they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

"It's your own fault." Winry said, though she was just as cold. "I want a warm bath."

"Oh wait until you see the teacher's bathroom. Holy shit, they are the best." He grinned and pulled her towards the bathroom, knowing they might do more than bath.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a double update for your trouble**

"I want you to all really practice drawing your transmutation circles from now until after break, because once you come back we'll start basic transmutations." Edward said to the class after handing a paper out. It was a sheet of different circles for some basic solid elements. "Memorise them, and learn to draw them perfectly. But today let's talk about compound elements. We'll start with one you all use everyday. Water. Can anyone tell me what elements water is made up of?" Only Hermione raised her hand. "Why do I even ask, alright tell me."

"It's H2O. Or two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom." She said.

"Perfect. 5 points to Gryffinfuck." He said "Now water is just one example of more than I could name right now of compounds. For you to transmute something you have to have a good idea what's in it-"

"EDWARD."

Edward stopped in his tracks, as the door from his office burst open. Winry stood there with his steel leg in hand. She was working on it so he could switch over easier in the spring. She held up the leg, where old dried mud was caked into the small spaces from when he had jumped off the quidditch pitch.

"Please tell me, why this is not only caked in mud, but some of the gears are misshapen. No wonder you were in so much pain- just what on earth are you doing?" She yelled

"I'm trying to teach-" Edward said, dodging a flying wrench. "I jumped and landed in mud. I'm fine, the leg is in better condition than it has been in the past." He switched over to Amestrian to say " _At least I'm not blowing it up like I used to with my arm."_

"You're so careless." She sighed. "You're gonna be dead before you're twenty. Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" She asked "I'll be down a husband. Just, be more careful alright? _Thought I was done worrying about your health._ " She added in Amestrian. "Anyway, sorry for bother- just don't break my automail!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll try to be more careful." Edward said.

"Good." She said softening a bit and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"How rude." Lavender said after the door closed.

"Eh, she's always been like that." Edward shrugged. "Ever since I lost my leg she's always been nagging me to take care of it. But... I owe her a lot. She quite literally gave me a leg to stand on... She's annoying and stubborn, she doesn't ever know when to shut up... But dammit she's kind and loyal and fierce and not to mention absolutely stunn-" He blushed and cut himself off "Back to the lesson. So compounds."

"Hogsmeade is supposed to be this super old wizard village?" Winry asked as they walked down the long path from the school to the town, trailing behind the other students.

"Yeah. One of the few in the world. I was gonna go last time, but then Ling showed up." Edward said

" Well let's have some fun to make up for it." Winry said.

And they certainly did. They ate at the Three Broomsticks, and bought candies from Honeydukes, and even checked the joke shop. The town was amazing, and full of magic. Edward was sure he saw an invisible man too.

"What do you mean you saw an invisible man?" Winry asked as they ducked inside a lovely tea shop.

"I mean I saw footprints making themselves in the snow." Edward said

"Footprints making themselves?" Winry asked "I guess nothing is impossible with magic. I wouldn't mind being able to turn invisible."

"Certainly would have come in handy. A lot of shit I could have gotten out of." He said

"Oh hello Professor!" Edward looked over, Cho Chang one of his fourth years was waving from her chair, surrounded by her friends. Edward gave a wave back. The girls all giggled to each other.

"Should I be jealous?" Winry teased "I've noticed all the girls seem to like you."

"It's kinda annoying." Edward whispered "I can't do shit without being watched half the time."

"Aw, well it could be worse." She said "They could think you're ugly and laugh at you."

She spent the rest of the day teasing him

"So, I hope you all have a good holiday." Edward said as he finished up the last lesson with the third years. "Practice those circles, because you will be transmuting first thing when we all come back. Dismissed." He said waving his hand.

The classroom began to clear, all aside from Harry Potter. Ed looked up from his desk as he put some papers away.

"What is it Potter?" He asked

"Well sir... You used to be in the military... Right?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I was."

"And you fought people. Like, without magic or alchemy?" Harry asked. "Like bare hands fist fighting."

"All the time." Edward said "Why do you ask?"

"Sirius Black." He started. "Sirius Black is after me... And I just learned some things and... If he finds me I want to be ready." Harry said suddenly determined, his lips pursed.

"Are you trying to ask for fighting lessons?" Edward asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah." Harry said not meeting his eyes. "I am." Edward thought for a moment. Harry was in danger, it probably wouldn't hurt if he had some basic skills in self defense. Harry sighed "Well...?"

"Ok." Ed said "We'll start after the holiday. But it will be hard. Twice a week in the mornings before breakfast,"

"That early?"

"Yep. It's best to do it first thing and then it won't interfere with your schedule."

It was Harry's turn to think. But he looked up at Ed and nodded. "Ok."

"Alright. We'll talk more after break and decide on the time and days. In the meantime, enjoy the holidays and do your homework." Edward said "I'm curious to see if you and your classmates have the right stuff to transmute."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas was a strange concept to Edward. Amestris didn't have any holidays like it. It also fell right around his birthday, which Edward would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. He and Winry brushed it aside. They instead celebrated Ed's birthday the night before Christmas (which was apparently a big holiday too! It pissed Ed off).

"Happy birthday Ed." Winry said handing him a small present as she sat next to him on the loveseat in his office in front of the fireplace. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Thanks." Edward said, and opened it up quickly. Inside the small box was a silver pocket watch. Unlike his last one, which bore the military symbol this one had his own personal one. The cross with a snake wrapped around it, with a crown and wings. "Winry-" Ed turned to her with a big smile.

"I thought, since you don't like to use the one from the military any more-" She was cut off by a quick kiss.

"I love it." He said "Thank you."

"Oh, well..." Winry blushed and smiled.

"I got you something too." Ed said digging in his pocket.

"What?" She asked "But it's your birthday dummy."

"So? It's also Krissmiss."

"I think it's pronounced Christmas. And I thought you said it was a dumb holiday."

"It is. But, I should have given you this when I left." Ed blushed darkly and hesitated before shoving a small box into Winry's hand. He looked down at his watch, glancing up at her. She opened it and gasped.

"Edward!" She said holding it open, and inside was a small diamond ring. "Oh!" She cried throwing herself into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I know I already said yes, but yes!" She said, and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She got herself into his lap, only to be pushed on her back on the couch, with Ed looming over her. "I suppose," She started, pulling out the ponytail in Ed's hair. "I should give you your other present~" She purred

"Oh?" Edward asked, only to be pulled down into another kiss.

Edward and Winry stayed in bed late Christmas Morning and didn't bother getting to lunch until late. They made their way down, hand in hand with Winry's new ring sparkling on her finger. The Great Hall was devoid of it's normal house tables and instead one set for 13 was in the middle of the room.

"If you must know, Minerva," The bug eyed teacher said, no one looking at Ed and Winry. "I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-"

"Ah Professor Elric and Miss Rockbell." Dumbledore said loudly, stopping the conversation between the two teachers. "I'm glad you two are joining us."

"Sorry we're late." Winry said cheerily as two more chairs and place settings were conjured for them. Edward sat next to Harry with Winry at his side. "We overslept, we stayed up last night celebrating Ed's birthday."

"Well, happy birthday Professor." Dumbledore said. "It gives us yet another reason to celebrate."

"How old are you, Professor Elric?" asked

"19." Ed said simply. The few students looked to each other in shock.

"And is that an engagement ring, Miss Rockbell?" Dumbledore asked, smiling wider.

"Oh! Yes! Ed and I have been planning to get married for a while now but he finally gave me a ring last night."

"This calls for more celebration." Dumbledore said and raised his glass "I shall declare a toast. To the both of you, and a happy long marriage." Everyone lifted their drinks and toasted.

The feast went on merrily, all of them chatting and laughing until Trelawny, the bug eyed teacher spoke across the table to Edward.

"I do not believe we have formally met, for I seldom leave my tower." She said, her voice very misty.

"No." Ed said shortly. "Trelawny, right?"

"Sybil." She said "You have an air of a solider. A soul beyond your years..." She droaned

"You don't say." Edward said flatly.

"You have seen war, and bloodshed... Your hands are not clean-"

"I've never had to kill anyone, if that's what you're getting at." Edward said, his eye narrowing.

"Surely, if you were in the military-"

"I don't kill people." He said "Life is too precious. Even murderers and thieves. Even when a pair of killers were striped of most of their humanity and was coming for my life... I don't kill people." He said again. "And don't insinuate I do."

She didn't say anything after that.

A few days later, it was time for Winry to return home. Edward had walked her from the castle to the strange door in the woods. They stood on the edge of the doorway saying their goodbyes.

"Be sure to oil it." Winry said holding his hands, her new ring on her left ring finger.

"Yeah. Ok." Ed said before starting with his own speech "Send me a letter as soon as you get home. I'll worry until then."

"Major Armstrong is gonna pick me up right outside of Aruego." Winry said with a sigh "I'll be just fine."

"I know..." Ed said "But still."

"I'll let you know once I'm back in Rush Valley." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing back.

They stood there for another few minutes saying goodbye until finally Winry left. Ed watched her go all the way down the path until the other door closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Double update, since I haven't for 6 months rip :(**

Ed spent the next day or so in the library, enjoying the empty space to read and study to his heart's content. Well. Almost empty.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, spotting Ed in between one of the shelves.

"Hello Hermione." Ed said not looking up from the book on potions he was reading.

"What are you studying?" She asked.

"Advanced potions." He said simply. "What about you? Aren't you usually hanging around with Harry and Ron Weasley? " He asked

"Oh. They're both furious with me. Harry got a Firebolt broomstick for Christmas with no note... And I thought it must be dangerous with Sirius Black at large. So I told McGonagall and it was confiscated. And now I'm helping Hagrid form a case for Buckbeak. He has a hearing coming up to decide if well..."

"I understand. Harry and Ron will come around." Ed said "And That's very kind of you to help him."

"Well. He's my friend." She blushed "And Buckbeak only attacked Malfoy because he did the exact thing Hagrid told him to never do.".

"Yeah. I heard. That Malfoy kid is a real fuck wad. I mean. Asshat. I- ah fuck it. I can't think of a good name to call him without a curse word in it." He sighed

"It's fine Professor you curse all the time in class. We're all sort of used to it now."

"Fuck, I do?" he sighed. "Well whatever." He pulled out his watch and checked the time "Almost dinner."

"That symbol." Hermione said "I've seen that before." She bit her lip.

"Oh. That cross? It's the Flamel."

"Flamel?" Hermione asked suddenly. "As it Nikolas Flamel?"

"Yeah. It was his symbol. He's an Amestrian Alchemist from the 1500's who disappeared after pioneering the Alchemy field to that of a more scientific realm and wrote tons of stuff on the Philosopher's stone. My teacher used it as her symbol and so do me and my brother."

"Nikolas Flamel was a wizard." Hermione said "I studied him first year- He was a 600 year old wizard. He died somewhat recently." Edward gaped.

"A wizard." He said "That means he had access to both here and Amestris. Hermione, you know where I'm from right?"

"Well... I know a little. Dumbledore added some books to the library about Amestris. It's a country from... Well almost another world right?"

"Yeah. And as far as I can tell I'm the first to come here. So... Our realms, is a better word I guess... Realms have been connected before?" Edward sighed. "It's all too much." He sat down in a nearby chair. "I have to break all this down. I'll ask the old man later... Oh Hermione." He said suddenly "I"ve been meaning to ask someone. Well, first remember from class where Alchemist draw their power?"

"Tectonic plate movement right?"

"Yep. And Alkhestrists, another form of Alchemy get their energy from qi and what they call the Dragon's pulse. The energy that flows through the ground and in all living things. Now. Where do wizards get their power from?"

"It's... Well no one knows. It's passed down through family but on occasion witches and wizards are just born from muggle parents like I was."

"Interesting... Well, wherever your power comes from it's strong. Since you can all bypass the law of equivalent exchange. My brother suggested that you all have strong qi. So, my question is really... After using a lot of magic do you ever feel tired?"

"No." Hermione said after a moment. "Not really."

"Damn..." Edward sighed.

"Professor... Can you do magic?"

"I haven't tried." Edward said after a moment. "It sort of makes me ill to think about it."

"Magic makes you ill...?" Hermione asked.

"It goes against everything I had believed at one point. Not only that... But there are a lot of people I could have saved if I had known about magic a few years ago... I want to know all about magic. I want to know how it works... Rationalize it. Understand it. Then I can apply it to Alchemy and help people." Edward said softly. "Because as amazing as Alchemy is... It can't even help me save a little girl."

"Professor..." Hermione said softly. "Maybe, doing magic can help you understand it. There's a feeling I get when I do magic that I can't really explain." She bit her lip and pulled out her wand. "Here."

Edward looked at her then back to the wand. He thought it over. A feeling? That could be something... He hesitantly took the wand from her, and felt a dull spark up his arm. He nearly dropped the wand, but then doubled his grip.

"Give me a spell."

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said "With a swish and flick movement, it levitates an object."

He nodded and pointed the wand at a small book, and with a swish and flick said " _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

The feeling was indescribable. It almost felt like transmuting. But... stronger. Like Edward was tapping into some other power source. Unlike Alchemy which almost felt like coming from his body this... It came from nowhere. The book lifted from the ground before Edward released it.

"Well...?" Hermione asked.

"It was..." Ed remembered back to the Promised day. Standing behind his father as Al and him used Father's power against him. The power came from somewhere else and they were using it. "I can hardly describe it. It's like... A hose."

"A hose?" Hermione asked, taking her wand back.

"When you use a garden hose, you control where the water goes and how strong the pressure is. But do you make the water? No it comes from the pipes. It's like that."

"You're right. But... Where does it come from?"

"I don't know yet." Edward grinned "But I can't wait to find out."


End file.
